


Overwatch: Baihu/Oni x Zhuque AU

by Joeneauxvieve



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Reincarnation, Semi-graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeneauxvieve/pseuds/Joeneauxvieve
Summary: It's been several life times since the Rejected gods took back the heavens. Angela comes to remember herself and her memories as a divine being, and she's determined to get her powers back. The only catch is she can't do it without the help of a stubborn, amnesiac Oni who recently escaped the demon realm.





	Overwatch: Baihu/Oni x Zhuque AU

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt/AU is created by l-avieja on Tumblr. I have permission to write this fic.
> 
> I am making the choice to rate this fic Teen and Up, but if the content within should be granted a higher rating and I have enough people in the comments suggesting so, I will raise it to Mature.

That day in the heavens was like any other in its existence. The gods were going about their routine duties. The sky was clear over the clouds. Nothing in the mortal world was out of the ordinary. It didn’t occur to the gods that that was the problem until it was too late.

_Far_  too late…

Yes, they always kept a close eye on the human world, however that’s all they paid attention to besides themselves and each other. The Rejected Ones were banished to the void and left as they were meant to be. Forgotten. Along with the other creations that eventually proved themselves to be nothing more than mistakes. A blink of an eye to the inhabitants of the cold and pitch-black world would be centuries to those still living in leisure, under the warmth of the sun and above the chill of the clouds.

When centuries passed for those in the void, many new gods had arisen in the heavens. While the Celestials could not see the Rejected Ones nor the greatly less favorable place they were forced to call home, the Rejected Ones could certainly see them. It’s been too long since they’ve had that luxury, and while the demons were supposedly bound to the hellhole for eternity, there were always loopholes in magic and contracts.

When they pushed through the weak spot, their chance had finally arrived. And they’d be completely and utterly stupid not to take this opportunity.

* * *

 

The Baihu was considered a wise god by his worshippers, but everyone in the heavens with him was well aware of his youth and reputation. Although he was capable of giving genuine love, few gods accepted that truth, as the reputation behind him wasn’t a completely virtuous one. He used to be proud of having multiple mortal lovers over the many centuries he’s been alive. He didn’t even have a true friend until The Zhuque came into existence in the plane. Friendship budded between she and he almost immediately, as she was unaware of his frequent rendezvous to the mortal realm. As his friendship with her grew, he left that life behind him. He found himself wanting it less and less, at first he thought he was only doing it for himself. Eventually, he came to realize that he wanted less because his desire to devote himself to The Zhuque was stronger.

He only wished that she could look beyond his past. Perhaps then she’d be able to return his feelings in the same way.

As time passed for them, he grew bold enough to subtly begin to advance on her, but also leaving plenty of room for her to back out should she not want to be anything more than friends. As luck would have it, she was perfectly content being friends with him. Sometimes she found amusement in teasing him in a similar manner. It wasn’t very often she’d retort with a flirt of her own, but when she did, it was when he least expected it and was caught very off guard. She’d inwardly chuckle at light pink decorating his cheeks that was heavily contrasted against his pale skin and white hair. 

* * *

They broke through. 

The loose seam in the spell that kept them bound to that dark, lifeless void was finally torn, and they were finally free. They emerged from the gaping crevice in the earth that led them to the surface and continued upwards. They didn’t even stop when they reached the heavens. When they arrived, the battle had just begun.

They gave no warning of their arrival, and the only trace they left were the fallen physical forms of the adolescent and elderly gods that guarded the entrance of the celestial realm. The young gods fought their hardest with all the physical, mental and magical power they possessed. However, the weapons they were armed with were no match for the far more advanced ones the demons crafted during their time locked away. Small, lethal projectiles, faster than what could be seen with unaided eyes, ripped right through their bodies faster than they could heal themselves. The magic they bled dripped into the mortal world below them: dormant, powerless, and not of any use to the beings currently invading what was once their home.

It didn’t take long for the bloodshed to catch attention of the four constellations. They swiftly came to the aid of their fellow and fallen gods and goddesses, and the demons finally had challengers worthy of their levels of power. Qinglong and Xuanwu used their physical strength to hold of the small army of invaders while Baihu and Zhuque scouted and healed as many fallen warriors as they could. Within minutes, they had some of their army back in the fight, but the combined powers of the Azure Dragon and Black Tortoise were overpowered by the Rejects.

With every Constellation that fell from the sky, the invaders also stole the relic that granted them the amount of power they had. Qinglong’s helmet and Xuanwu’s armor that granted the wearers to summon storms of imminent destruction to gods and mortals, and the ability to bring scattered targets together respectively. Their next targets were Zhuque’s staff and Baihu’s sword which could penetrate any surface. However, when they approached the domain of the last two constellations, all they encountered were more gods that were wiped out previously, all of whom being led by a colossal white tiger with eyes of ice and a phoenix with a wingspan stretching over a meter in lengths and feathers aflame.

The Rejects sneered. The small army was no match for them, and if they could wipe out a seventy foot dragon and ten foot snake, an oversized cat and bird wouldn’t be difficult either.

The last of the two constellations certainly gave them a challenge most worthy.

The tiger’s claws left deep gashes within the physical bodies of the demons, and  her talons did similar damage; in addition to the raining streaks of fire on top of them, having no effect on her allies. With Baihu’s and Zhuque’s leadership, the other gods following them proved to be much tougher to kill. However, the small army’s lack of a plan became more and more obvious to their enemy, and this was quickly being taken advantage of. More and more of them were being killed a second time and even Baihu and Zhuque were having a tough time maintaining their animal forms.

Baihu’s patience was wearing thin. He was tired of deflecting bullets and seeing fragments of Zhuque’s feathers falling down and having little to no effect on the…  _monsters_  in front of him that seemed to be unaffected by her attacks. He was told too many times in his life that he shouldn’t be rash and impulsive, especially when it came to battle. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to care about all the warnings he received. He always went with his instincts in the past and they always carried him along just fine. And when she was too weak to maintain her phoenix form and fell onto the floor of the heavens in a flurry of  her own screams, fire and soft feathers; they were screaming at him to go for the kill!

He let out a deafening roar that thundered across all planes of the world around and below them. With silent, swift steps and bared teeth, he lunged towards the looming black and red figure that was responsible for her injuries. Claws extended, he ripped into the armor on his face and chest. He felt triumphant as he watched black liquid oozing from the gashes he created, but it was quickly extinguished as more screams fell from Zhuque’s throat. Her backless dress no longer had a purpose for exposing so much skin. Where her wings once were were replaced by fountains of crimson blood spilling over her exposed spine and being absorbed into her clothes. The only thing that kept her alive was the all too familiar beam emanating from her staff. Only now, the beam was a combination of violet and gold, equally giving as much life as was being stolen, and her pain was only worsening being on the receiving end of dark magic being channeled through her relic. The wings were flapping in protest to the grip that was held on them. They wanted to reattach to her body, but the heterochromatic demon with slender fingers refused to let them go. The deeper she dug her long nails into the flesh of the massive bird-like wings, the more Zhuque cried in pain and the more sinister her smile became.

He didn’t react fast enough. As soon as he turned around with the intention of getting her wings free, three small holes bore themselves into his own back and began eating away at his flesh. Nonetheless, he refused to fall. He drew his sword and deflected the next round of projectiles that fired from the handheld weapons of the black and red armor clad figure he faced. But as his moves became faster, they also grew less controlled, which allowed five more darkening spots to occur along his body.

The woman that held Zhuque’s staff and kept the goddess’ wings pinned held a smile with dangerous eyes as she watched Baihu fall to his knees then down on his stomach. The beam flowing from the staff ceased, and Zhuque was slowly losing consciousness as the seconds passed.

“Baihu…” she barely managed to mutter when she glimpsed his limp body a few feet away.

“Kill her,” the female demon ordered her armored companion.

“And what about him?” he replied with a chilling rasp.

“He’ll be a very… interesting experiment,” she answered. “Leave him, but throw the other’s to earth. It’s time they finally knew what they’ve put us through for all those centuries.”

He said nothing in reply. The last thing Zhuque saw was his weapon aimed right at her neck before all that flooded her sight was darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of three. I was going to post this as one really long one-shot but FUCK IT!


End file.
